


Cloned Infinity

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Orphan Black (TV), Revenge (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Infinity times infinity is a journey without end, yeah? Imagine a cloned infinity, with, like, at least nine clones and maybe more and a missing daughter that only you can help me find.”</p>
<p>After their respective finales, Sarah calls up her old friend, Emily, to help with the Kira hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloned Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> an anon mentioned to tumblr user cosyma a Revenge/Orphan Black crossover and I geeked out enough to start writing one. I don't really care that the timelines don't match perfectly because it's a crossover and let's just revel in the thought of these two shows with strong awesome ladies meshing, yeah?  
> All of those canon ship things, yeah, they're here too.

Emily sags into the counter when she finally gets back to the beach house. Jack’s safe, for now, and he’s coming over once he has Carl so they can finish talking. Until then, she needs rest and a drink. She pushes herself up to head for the fridge, but her phone rings before she gets there. _Damnit_. It’s probably Nolan, and the blocked number she notices almost affirms it. Only, when Emily puts the phone to her ear, rough breathing greets her, all broken, shallow, and distinctly feminine.

“Charlotte?” Even as the name leaves her lips, Emily doubts it. Charlotte would use her actual phone to call to make sure that Emily answers. Then again, if Charlotte knows about Declan, then anything’s possible.

A sort of broken sob comes from the other end of the phone, and then — “I can’t believe this is really you.”

Emily’s eyes widen. Her grip slackens as she takes in the low rumble she hasn’t heard in years. _Holy shit._ Emily can count the number of British people with her phone number on one hand, and two of those are because of the girl on the other end of this phone. God, please, tell her that this is a joke. This cannot be happening right now.

But then the voice comes in again, and there’s no denying who’s calling Emily tonight. “Ems, you there? It’s Sarah. Sarah Manning.” _Fuck._ “Emily?”

Emily turns to lean back against the counter. She reminds herself to breathe. Just because Sarah’s calling does not mean that something is wrong. Maybe Sarah wants to catch up. Emily scoffs before that thought’s even finished. Sarah never calls to chat.

The last time they spoke was months ago, Sarah was trying to get out of a relationship. Emily offered to help financially, but Sarah mostly needed someone to talk to her and remind her of what was important — her family.

Foster kids like them learn to cling to whatever family they have. Emily’s already lost her dad, Amanda, Aiden, and Declan. She doesn’t even want to hear what Sarah’s into now. 

Still, she says, “Hey. Sarah, I… I can’t believe it’s you either.”

“Right.” Emily can hear Sarah fidgeting, pulling at her hair and shifting the phone in her palm. “You told me before you’d help me with anything. I’m calling that in.”

Of course. “Sarah, I—“

“Emily!” Urgency slips into Sarah’s voice, loud and shaky, and Emily stops breathing long enough for Sarah to say, “It’s Kira.”

 

> _“Hi,” the little girl smiled up at Emily, all shy eyes and hands at the sides of her dress, “I’m Kira.”_
> 
> _Emily couldn’t stop the grin from forming on her own face. “Hi, Kira. I’m Emily.” Emily glanced around the park. “Do you have parents here, Kira?”_
> 
> _Kira nodded. “But my mummy won’t be happy if I don’t get my shoe.” Kira looked down then, and Emily followed her eyes to where there really was only one shoe on Kira’s feet. The girl wiggled the toes on her right foot and then lifted her bare left one. Where did her other flip flop go? “I lost it swinging.”_
> 
> _Emily lowered herself down to Kira’s level. “Do you know where it went?” Kira pointed to a bush nearby. “I’ll go get it. Come with me?” Emily held out her hand. Kira stared at it a moment before latching on. Together, they walked over to the bush so Emily could dig through it for the shoe. Before she could pull it out, she heard what she’d been waiting for._
> 
> _“Kira!” The mom._
> 
> _Emily pulled the flip flop from between the low branches and spun around in time to see a woman in a rock t-shit and pants tighter than probably even Amanda owned. Kira smiled at the voice and tucked her shoeless foot behind the other._
> 
> _“Mummy. This is Emily.”_
> 
> __The mother noticed Emily, stiffened and motioned for Kira to come to her._  “Hey, monkey, you know what we said about strangers. Mrs. S almost called the cops when you weren’t at the swing.”_
> 
> _Kira glanced down at that. Emily lowered the shoe to the ground then and stepped back. She addressed the mom, “I’m sure it won’t happen again. Your daughter seems far too smart to make a habit of it.”_
> 
> _Kira slipped her foot into her shoe. She looked to Emily, “Thank you,” then to her mom, “Can I go on the swings again?”_
> 
> _Mom sighed. “Yeah, sure, stay with Mrs. S though. Go.”_
> 
> _Kira rushed off in the direction of another woman who looked older than all of them. That woman — Mrs. S — turned enough to stop Kira from trampling over her. As Emily caught sight of Mrs. S’s face, she froze. Did that woman look familiar? The mom cleared her throat, pulling Emily’s attention away._
> 
> _Mom said, “Hey, uh, thanks for not kidnapping her or anything. I’m Sarah.”_
> 
> _“Emily.”_

 

“Emily?”

“Sorry. I’m here. What’s going on?”

“My life’s gotten really complicated, and now someone’s got Kira. I think I know who, but getting her back is hard. I need help, Ems.”

Emily sighs. If Sarah knows who to look for, Emily can get Nolan on it. Though, Nolan can’t do much if he doesn’t start answering her calls again. Where is he anyway? “I’ll call around and see what I can do.”

“Calling’s not enough. I need _you_ and all your crazy focused spy stuff.”

“I’ve got my own stuff, Sarah. Buildings exploding, lives falling apart—“

“I’m a clone.” _What?_ Sarah gulps on the other end. “That’s my stuff. I’m a bloody clone, and my bloody creators stole my kid because I wouldn’t sign over the rights to let them play around with my body twice a year. I can’t fucking handle all of this. Do you have any idea what it’s like to have your whole identity shattered?”

_Yes._ Emily clears her throat. “Better than anyone.”

“Then help me.”


End file.
